Glimmer (Luna)
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | LunaTFoxy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Diamond Scales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Glaceon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Everybody - Ingrid Michaelson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Personality | Determined |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |cter information''' |- styl |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Eevee Association Member |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | 75% Ice 25% Rain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to kill all hybrid haters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Stonewell |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Rea (mother) Sliver (father) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | the EEVEE Association |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | hybrid haters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | ice breath, controllable frostscales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | talons, scales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Keep your determination." |} '''Glimmer, '''or known as Glimmer Glaceon, is LunaTFoxy's Stonewell OC. She is based off Glaceon. Do not steal or GET READY to be DELETED by CHARA!!!!!! Appearence Standing by the edge of the Stonewell pond, you may find a weird dragoness looking down at the clear waters, maybe wondering about her fate. Or sometimes she is with her gang members. This is Glimmer Glaceon, or, Glimmer. Glimmer is average size for an IceWing / RainWing hybrid, but her looks are weird. She is mostly pale blue like ice, but there are three diamond shaped patches of dark blue scales along her spine. Her tail also ends in a blue diamond, and so are her horns. Personality text here History text here text here text here text here Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Females Category:Content (LunaTFoxy) Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids